Under The Mistletoe
by Ali14
Summary: Flashback to Christmas 1991 when Clark and Lana and only 5 years old.
1. Santa's Knee

Pt.1  
  
Clark Kent was only 5 years old. And, like any 5 year old, looked forward to the prospect of Santa Claus with anticipation and delight.  
  
He had alreay written his letter to Santa, requesting GI Joes and dinkines and a pet snake, plus other normal little boy toys, and now, he happily waited in the Metropolis Mall with his Mommy to go and sit on Santa's knee.  
  
"Will he know who I am Mommy?" Clark asked. "'Cause Santa knows all the little boys and girls right?"  
  
"I'm sure he will Clark." his Mommy smiled.  
  
Clark smiled up at her but suddenly frowned. "Mommy, if Santa knows if I've been good or bad, will he know that i poured sand down Pete's pants an-an- an that I called Lana a cootie?"  
  
Martha fought back laughter. "You called little Lana Lang a cootie Clark? why?"  
  
Clark made a disgusted face.  
  
"'Cause she kissed me."  
  
It took all of Martha's strength not to laugh.  
  
"You don't like girls Clark?"  
  
"Pete says that they gots cooties."  
  
"why?'  
  
"cause-cause they wear dresses and bows an try 'n kiss ya."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with girls Clark. They don't have cooties."  
  
"They don't?"  
  
Martha picked Clark up.  
  
"Nope." she said. "Girls are sugar, spice and everything nice."  
  
"What am I?" he asked.  
  
"Snakes, snails and puppy dog tails."  
  
"Snakes? I like snakes. Are we getting a puppy?"  
  
"No Clark."  
  
"Can I ask Santa for a puppy?"  
  
"No Clark."  
  
"Please Mommy? Can I tempt him with cookies? Or pie?"  
  
Martha laughed. "No Clark."  
  
"Aw, nuts."  
  
It was Clark's turn to sit on Santa's lap.  
  
He bounded up.  
  
"Hello young man!" Santa said, "What's your name?"  
  
Clark put on a puzzled look. "You don't know my name Santa?"  
  
Santa looked to Martha for support, "Oh, silly me... Clark," Martha nodded. "You've grown so much I didn't recognize you! Now, what can I get you for Christmas Clark?"  
  
"uh-uh-- i wants a Gi Joe and a snake, and- and some dinkies an- an - an a airplane and a creepy crawly thingy, an some legos, an" he glances at his mom and whispered low ... "a puppy..." he talked normal again "an' I want's a special gift Santa."  
  
"Really Clark? What's that?"  
  
Clark whispered into Santa's ear. Santa's eyeswidened and he tried not to laugh.  
  
"Really Clark? Why?"  
  
"Pete said she had cooties cause she kissed me, but I liked it an-an Mommy said that she was sugar an' stuff, so, I want her to by my girlfriend so she can kiss me all the time like Kelly does to Zack on Saved By The Bell!"  
  
Santa laughed.  
  
"Well Clark, I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do. Now, smile for your picture."  
  
Afterwards, Martha asked Clark what he had asked Santa for.  
  
"A snake, a Gi Joe, dinkies, legos and stuff, an-an Lana Lang."  
  
Martha raised her eyebrow. "you asked Santa to give you Lana Lang for Christmas?"  
  
"Uh-huh, that an' a puppy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can play with it, an' walk it an'give him bone."  
  
Martha laughed. "No Clark, why do you want Lana for Christmas?"  
  
Clark shrugged. "I dunno, can I have an ice cream?"  
  
"5 year olds," Martha mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes. "Sure Clark. Then we'll head home and put up our tree."  
  
"When'll Santa bring my presants Mommy?"  
  
"Oh, a little while yet. 6 more sleeps."  
  
"Okay Mommy."  
  
Clark smiled happily as Martha took him to buy ice cream, still trying to process why a 5 year old wanted a little girl for Christmas.  
  
end, pt.1 


	2. Rock Star Barbie

pt2  
  
Christmas came and Clark, being the hyperactive 5 year old that he was, woke up at 4 wanting to open presents, waking his parents with an ear splitting "MOMMY! MOMMY! HE ATE THE COOKIES! SANTA ATE THE COOKIES!  
  
Clark was a little upset that Lana wasn't in a box under his tree, but still managed to amuse himself by attacking a GI Joe with a model dinosaur and munching on some gummi bears.  
  
Then, at supper time, Clark got all his presents, well, that is, except the puppy...[pic]  
  
Martha had invited Nell and Lana for Christmas dinner.  
  
She came in a frilly pink dress carrying Rock Star Barbie in her hand.  
  
Clark grabbed her free hand and dragged her into the living room to show her what Santa had brought.  
  
"I got lots of Barbie's," Lana told Clark, "and a Hush Little Baby and a little kitchen."  
  
"Wow! Can I see your Barbie?" Clark asked.  
  
"Well, okay, but watch her hair. I just brushed it."  
  
Clark held it gently and looked at it closely. "She's pretty." he said.  
  
"i know." Lana told him. "I told Santa that I like pretty things."  
  
Clark gave Rock Star Barbie back and whispered in Lana's ear "you're prettier."  
  
Lana blushed. She grabbed Clark by the hand, hauled him to the door frame and gave him a big kiss. There was a flash behind them.  
  
"Why'dya kiss me?" Clark asked.  
  
"Cause you called me pretty."  
  
"Why didn't ya kiss me over there?"  
  
"'Cause it's Christmas." she told him and pointed up. "I had to kiss you under the mistletoe."  
  
Later on, after supper, they sat in a chair together and fell asleep holding hands. Barbie and GI Joe lay forgotten on the floor.  
  
end pt2. 


End file.
